Angels do exist
by SMILES01
Summary: Sara was afraid to have children. But when one of her kids are kidnapped, and she is fearing that her past will be repeated, she finds out her kids are stronger then she thinks, when her daughter escapes and runs into a stranger he proves angels do exist
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. !!! NOTHING I TELL YOU!

hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sara Black leaned back and felt her husbands arms come around her, as she eased back into his lap. She still couldn't believe that they had been married over seventeen years, with three kids. Sara had just finished her latest chilrens book, and was rewarding herself, by taking the evening off and relaxing with her husband, in there two storey house. King Henry the second slept at their feet. Their three kids upstairs doing homework, or playing computer games, and talking to friends on MSN.

Sara was thankful that God gave them kids. Triplets, they were a handful at times, and still were even in their teens, but they were glad that God knew Sara could handle having kids. Though having three wasn't what she thought. Luke, Kimmy, and Dawn were turning seventeen in three weeks. Her Sister-in-law, and niece were planning a hugh surprise party for them. Luke was the oldest, and a boy so he did the big brother, protector job well. Kimmy was shy and timid around people she didn't know, but if her brother and sister were there she crawled out of her shell and had a good time. Dawn was what kept them together. There was a bond between them, that if one of hurt or sick, the other two felt it too, none could live without the other. Though it was Dawn who cemented their relationship together. She was always so full of life, and there was always a smile on her face. All three had light brown hair. Lukes was long for a guy, and hung over his eyes half the time, and Kimmys' was cut short for a girl, ending an inch above her shoulder. Dawns' was long, and she use to always wear it in a braid, so now it was naturally wavy. She loved her long hair.

Adam moved slightly and then relaxed as the movie began. Luke and Kimmy had come down at ten to tell them they were going to bed. An hour later the movie was over and they were surprised that Dawn hadn't come down yet. Sara walked up to her youngest room, and tappped lightly on her door. No answer. Sara opened the door, and was met by a dark room. She flinched,  
as he past invaded, but she pushed it aside, and turned on the light. Dawn was asleep in bed, with her Chemistry book open and a bunch of papers spread out around her. Sara smiled warmly, and removed the pages and the textbook, putting them on her desk. She kissed her forehead and headed back out in the hallway, turning the light off, but leaving the door open slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

Hope you enjoyed. This was just a set up page, to introduce the characters. 


	2. kidnapped

I own nothing. !!! NOTHING I TELL YOU!

hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXX (Week later)

Sara and Kate Richman were sitting on a blanket, underneath a group of trees. They had planned a pinic and now were watching their husbands throw a frisbee. Luke and his cousin Dan were throwing a football to each other, while Holly, Kimmy, Dawn, and Jennifer were sitting in the sun, on the grass, twisting grass around to make funky bracelets, and necklaces. No one was aware of the three men watching them from the bench near the playground. Luke threw the football past the girls, and Dawn got up and ran after it. She snatched it off the ground, near the bench,  
and threw it back to him. He caught, and quickly turned to throw it to Dan. Dawn was walking back to her spot, when she caught someone moving towards her fast. Before she could react, a man grabbed her, placing one hand around her waist, and the other moved to her throat. He had a knife in his hand. She screamed once, then another hand came and clamped at hand down on her mouth. Her scream brought attention though. Her parents came towards her, and she seen her Uncle Dave reach for his gun, that was never far out of reach, but her kidnappers seen him, and shook his head at him, then pressing the knife to her throat. She stared at Luke, who was closest to her. A van pulled up beside them, and the man got in first, then pulled her in too.

She was blindfolded, and gagged. Then they tied her hands behind her back, then her ankles. She squirmed trying to get free, but was granted with someone backhanding her across the face. She sat in the far corner, with her head on her knees. Listening, she rocked back and forth slightly. She heard three men in the van.

"You sure we got the right one?" The driver asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." The man who had the knife to her throat told him. "The one with long hair." He stated. He pulled on Dawn's hair. "See long hair." Dawn let out a muffled scream, and he kicked her. "Shut up. No one can hear you."

Sara watched in horror, as she seen a man get off the bench and quickly came up behind Dawn. She seen the look of surprise on Dawns' face, then the horror, as a knife was brought to her throat. Sara was panicking by now. Dave had instantly called the local cops along with his team. Kate was talking to her old team, telling them if the situation got ugly she was doing the talking. Adam had his arms wrapped around her, and she was trying her hardest not to let the tremors show. Luke and Kimmy were sitting under a tree together, Luke was hugging Kimmy as she cried. Saras' heart broke for her three kids. Holly, Dan, and Jennifer sat together, four feet from Luke and Kimmy, not sure of what to do.

Kate came and hugged Sara, then Adam. "She'll be okay." She told them. Dave was talking to his team, but was watching Sara the entire time. Her worst fear, just became reality. One of her kids were taken.

Dave walked over and got his sister to look at him. "I need you to go home." Dave told his sister. "Incase they call." Sara nodded numbly and she and Adam headed over to where Luke and Kimmy were. Sara hugged them both, but held on to Kimmy longer, as she cried. Adam and Luke walked to the car with sober expressions, and Sara led Kimmy over.

"You think this was randson kidnapping?" Kate asked her husband quietly.

"I hope so. If it was just for the fun of it, Sara won't be able to take it." Dave told her. "Lets follow them back to their house. Do you think Jack and Cassie would watch our kids?" Dave asked her. She nodded, and went to make the phone call.

Holly, Jennifer, and Dan were quiet on the way to their Aunts and Uncles'. Holly was the first to say something. "Is Dawn going to be okay?" Holly asked quietly.

"Yes. We'll find her." Dave reassured this oldest.

Dawn had been sitting in the small room in the basement for two days now, and already she hated the place. She was gagged, but she got the blindfold off. The gag was filtering out the bad smelling, particle filled air. She was working her hands down to her ankles and over her feet. She had a small pocket knife in her shoe. She had bought it a few days ago, and wanted to bring it with her to the park. It worked great for cutting grass and making bracelets. She got her arms over her feet, and got the knife. It was tricky getting it opened but she finally did, she cut her wrist free, and noticed the amount of blood on her restraints. She cut the ropes at her ankles and stood up, putting the knife back, and then pulled off the gag. She sneezed, then went over to the door. She tried the doorknob and she was surprised it was unlock, but as she opened it a crack she seen two guys sitting at a card table drinking beer, and playing poker. She watched them and noticed that they had been drinking a lot of beer. She opened the door slowly,  
they didn't seem to noticed. She had the door wide open and was quietly making her way to the stairs, when another guy came down the back steps. He yelled at the two playing cards, and came running after her. She ran up the steps and out the door, running away from the farmhouse, towards the woods. She was tackled right before the treeline. The wind was knocked out of her, and the man who tackled her weighted quite a bit. He grabbed her arm, and dragged her back to the house. Putting her back in the room, and noticed the rope had been cut, he quickly tied her back up, then started to pat his hands over her looking for the knife. She screamed at him, and he stuffed a dirty rag from his pocket into her mouth. She spat it out and then brought her feet up to his chin. He was knocked backwards. He cursed then came over, and straddled her, slapping her a couple of times in the face. Her lip was split, and she was going to have a few bruises on her face. Another man came in and leaned against the doorframe.

"A little girl like her is giving you trouble Rick?" The man asked.

He swore at him. "She's a handful, how about lets taping her now?" Rick asked the man at the door. The man nodded, and Rick picked her up, brought her out to the main room, and placed her on a chair, in front of a camera. Todays newspaper was propped up on her lap, and the man who had been in the doorway pressed record on the video camera. Dawn glared at Rick, who was off to the right of the camera. Rick was getting angry. Dawn looked at the camera. "Farmhouse, private airs-" She was cut off by Rick coming towards her and backhanding her so hard, the chair tipped over and she was on her back, the wind knocked out of her again.

Rick came at her again, and grabbed her hair. He had a pair of sissors in his hand. "A momento for the package." Rick told his campanions. He cut off her hair at the back of her neck,  
and handed it over to one of the drunk men. He smelted the hair and grinned. Dawn was angry, she bucked him off of her, and kicked him so hard in the side of the face, then blood came flying out of his mouth. All the while the tape was still recording. She was thrown into the room again, and the door locked behind her.

Susan and Ben came towards him, and Dave knew the knews was going to be bad. "Tell me straight." Dave told them.

Susan looked at Ben and he nodded. "This just arrive for Sara and Adam." Ben told him, holding up a yellow business envelope. Dave took it and opened it carefully. He let the contents fall on to the table in his sisters living room, where they setted up headquarters. He groaned as hair came out of the envelope. It was long and light brown, and was tied with three blue bows, along with the hair was a tape. Dave looked at it, then picked it up and took it to the living room. Sara was drinking a cup of tea, and Adam had his elbows on his knees, and his head down, praying.

Dave held up the tape for them to see, and Sara nodded. Dave placed it in the machine,  
and stood behind his sister and brother-in-law and watched as Dawn was sitting in a chair, with yesterdays newspaper in her lap, she seemed to be glaring at someone off to the right of the camera. She said two words. Which were edited to slient, then they watch as someone wearing a face mask came over to her and slapped her. She fell backwards, and then the man came at her, and cut her hair off. Dawn kicked him, and you could see the blood come out of his mouth, then the tape went black. Sara was crying into Adams' chest, Adam hugged her, and kissed the top of her head.

Dave went back into the living room, and looked at the hair on the table. He picked it up and then set it down. His niece loved her hair, so much that she stopped getting haircuts at the age of five, unless it was absolutely necessary. "Susan I need to know what she was trying to say on that video." Dave told her. Susan nodded. "Ben get this to the lab, maybe there is something on it that would help." Dave told him, pointing at his nieces' hair. Ben nodded, and put the hair in an evidence bag, before he and Susan left back to the office. Dave turned and seen his wife leaning against the door frame.

Kate came over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll find her. She's still alive,  
that is something we didn't know an hour ago."

"She was trying to tell us something on the tape, and it could get her killed." Dave told her, quietly. "Why does everyone in my family have to be so stubborn at times." Dave muttered.

Kate sadly smiled at him. "This family is made up of fighters. We will all get through this." Kate reassured him.

The phone rang, and Dave and Kate looked at each other. Sara and Adam came into the room.  
Dave nodded at Adam and he picked up the phone, just as Dve flicked a switch. "Adam here." Adam said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"DID YOU LIKE MY TAPE?" The voice asked. It was distorted, but the voice was male. "YOUR DAUGHTER QUITE A HANDFUL. SO LETS GET THIS DEAL OVER WITH AS QUiCKLY AS POSSIBLE, SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER ANYMORE. I WANT TEN MILLION, IN CASH. DELIEVERED TO THE BENCH WHERE THIS WHOLE THING STARTED. YOU HAVE THREE DAYS. HAVE THE MONEY THERE AT 4pm OR THE GIRL IS DEAD, AND YOUR OTHER TWO KIDS ARE DEAD ASWELL." The call ended.

"Trace couldn't be found. It was a payphone, but couldn't get the right location." Travis told Dave. Dave nodded, he knew the odds were slim, but it was worth a shot. Dave looked over at Sara and Adam.

"We'll give him the money." Sara told her brother, Adam nodded in agreement. "All of it."

Dave nodded, knowing that his sisters' past was playing a part in this aswell. He knew what she was going to do. He looked at Travis. "Set it up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hoping you enjoyed the story next chapter up soon!!!

thanks you all for reading and REVIEWS are always welcomed. SMILES 


	3. You can't do that!

I own nothing. !!! NOTHING I TELL YOU!

hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn sat quietly trying to understand all the noises going around her. She was moved from the house to a car, then to an airplane. They had just landed, it took them at least two hours to get to where they are. Now she was being carried to the back of a pick up truck. She was handcuffed to the bar that ran down the back of the window. She sat there trying to figure out where she was. She lifted her head to her hands and pulled the sack that was over her head off. She then took the blindfold off. She looked around. The country would have been beautiful, if she was there under any other circumstances then the one she was in now. The opened fields, and huge amounts of forest was just another thing to dash all hope that she was going to make it out alive. That her family would find her in time. Two of her kidnappers were dangerous and cruel to her, Rick and the man who smelt her hair his name was Frank. The other kidnapper who had been playing cards with Frank was nice. He gave her sips of water every hour or two, and hadn't slapped her yet. He told her his name was Kale.

The truck stopped in front of an old abandoned barn, a farm house to it's left was no more then a pile of old rotted wood, and stones. Frank jumped up on to the back of the truck and unhandcuffed her. He threw her off the side of the truck to Rick, who laughed, and just slowed her fall to the ground. She laid there on her side. She seen someone coming to pick her up. Rick and Frank were still laughing. Kale helped her to her feet, and led her into the barn, where she seen four horses saddled and waiting, along with a mule, which had supplies. Frank lifted her on to an old grey mare and tied her hands to the saddle horn. He then gave the reins to Kale, who had already mounted his horse. He took them and held them firmly in his hands. They started off at a leisure pace. They were going to the upper trails. They past a trail sign that said Montana something, the last word had faded off. 'She was in Montana.' Was the only thought she could form, she was shocked. They went through a river, and then took the trail that followed the river upstream, the trail occasionally went back into the forest, but it always came back to the river.

Kale looked back at Frank, then looked up to Rick. He had a confused questioning look on his face, and it hit her that he didn't know what exactly what they doing out here. That scared her. They disappeared into the trees again, and then when they came back to the river, they were at the top of a water fall. Rick and Frank dismounted. Frank had the camera in his hands. He recorded the rushing water, then the drop of the fall, before turning it off, and turning towards Dawn. He cut the ropes holding her to the saddle and lifted her off. Rick grabbed her, as Frank took a black tarp and rope from the supplies. Frank grunted at Kale to help unroll the tarp. Rick then forced Dawn down on the ground to lay on the tarp. Frank laughed as he rolled the tarp around her and then he and Rick wrapped the rope around her tightly.

Kale watched in shock. "What are you doing?" Kale asked, frightened. "You can't do this,  
the deal was the money in exchange for her." Kale told them.

Rick laughed. "Boss wants her dead, and her parents won't get the tape until after we got the money, which is being picked up in two hours."

Dawn looked up at them, then started to scream her head off. Rick shoved some cloth into her mouth, before tying rope across her mouth, and behind her head. "Frank the camera please." Rick told him, as he picked the girl up. She wiggled around and took him a moment to get a good hold on her. He wore a mask that covered his face, but you could still see him grinning, when he threw Dawn off the ledge and into the rushing water, that went down to the bottom of the falls. Frank and Rick mounted again. Kale looked over the edge too see if she had made it or not.  
"Come on. Pay day tonight." Rick told him.

Kale glared at them, before mounting again. The first chance he got he was gone. There was no killing in the deal before when he asked. Now the girl was dead, and he could have stopped it. Kale was furious and felt guilty.

Sara and Adam waited in the utilies van, watching the little screens, seeing if the money had been picked up or not. Dave walked over to the van, shaking his head. They had been there for five hours. Kate opened the door for him. "Someone already picked up the money." Dave told them. He was angry the one lead they got was gone. There was knock on the door, and Dave opened it cautiously. A young woman, in jogging clothes stood there, with a orange business envelope.  
She looked scared. "A man gave me a hundred dollars to deliver this to you." She told them. Dave took the envelope and closed the door as Susan got out and started questioning the lady. Dave opened it and inside was another tape, and a locket. Dawns' locket. It had a picture of Luke, Kim, herself, along with a picture of her parents. He looked over at Sara, Adam, Kate and Ben. Sara gripped Adams' hand, as Dave put into the machine and pressed play.

The first thing they seen was rushing water, then the camera went to get a shot of the fall of the waterfall, the screen went black for a moment, then what they seen was horrible. A man was holding a tied up Dawn, and stood at the edge. The mans' face was covered, but he smiled wickedly at the camera, then threw Dawn off the edge. The camera man showed her falling, and they could her scream as she went down. Then the camera went black again. Sara broke down and cried,  
saying No over and over again. Adam and Kate too were crying. Adam hugged his wife, as Kate put her hand on Saras' shoulder. Kate looked at Dave.

"SO SORRY WE COULDN'T KEEP OUR END OF THE BARGAIN!" A man was on the screen, a black face mask over his face said. "THANKS FOR THE MONEY." he said, then the screen went black for good.

Dave walked outside, too angry to be any good at the moment. He needed to know where the place was. He was going over ideas on how to find out when his cell started to ring. He looked at the number it was Marcus O'Malley. "Got anything?" Dave asked.

"An uncharted flight went into Montana. Close to Quinns' ranch." Marcus told him.

"Quinn in Chicago?" Dave asked.

"Yeah he's here with me now. Do you need him?" Marcus asked.

"I need him to look at a tape for me. We got another." Dave told him. "It's not looking so good anymore."

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

"I'll let you watch the tape." Dave told him. "Be there in a few minutes." Dave told him.  
He hung up and quietly told his wife he had to meet Marcus and Quinn. Kate nodded. Dave took the tape with him, and got to the FBI HQ in ten minutes. He grimly said hello to Marcus, Quinn and Lisa. He put the tape in the player and watched it again for the second time. After it was complete the expressions on his friends faces surprised him. Marcus looked furious, while Quinn and Lisa looked at it in disbelief.

"We know where that is." Quinn told him. "It's about two days trip from out ranch." Lisa nodded.

"Can you take us there?" Dave asked. Quinn nodded. "We leave here tonight, so we can start out early tomorrow." Dave told them. "Meet us at O'Hara airport, we'll take the private jet." Dave told them. He looked at Quinn. "Is there a chance she could be alive?" Dave asked him,  
dreading the answer.

Quinn looked at him soberly. "There is, but she would be badly hurt."

"I'll take it." Dave told him, heading to his sisters place. There was a chance, so they had hope. He called ahead, not surprised when Kate answered. "Tell them to get a bag ready, we are going to Quinns' ranch." Dave told her. "Quinn knows where the falls is, and there may be a chance that she made it. Either way we are being her home." Dave told his wife, before ending the call.

XXXXXXX

hope you enjoyed thanks for reading. Reviews are like warmfuzzies. (even it they are bad ones)

HAPPY READING 


	4. She got away?

I own nothing. !!! NOTHING I TELL YOU!

hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXX

The icy cold water took Dawns' breath away when she made contact with it at the bottom of the waterfall. She struggled to get the rope and tarp off her, so she could swim back to the surface. She was slowly letting the air out of her lungs, fore she new she couldn't hold her breath much longer, she was getting lightheaded. She felt an arm around her waist and someone pulling her towards the surface. As her head came above water, she started coughing up water. She was pulled to the shore, and soon after she was semi-conscience, her eyes drifted close, but she felt someone cutting the rope off her, and when the trap was taken off of her, the cold hair assaulted her skin. She shivered uncontrolably. A coat was draped over her, and she felt herself being lifted into the air, when she drifted into unconscienceness.

Dave, Quinn, Marcus, Sara and Adam were saddling horses, and getting ready for the at least four day ride to the falls. Dave and Sara were saddling horses, while Quinn and Marcus got together supplies and packed them on to the two spare horses they were bringing. Lisa walked over to them, and handed her husband a white box. "You might be needing this." She told him. "I restocked it, and added things in case they are pretty nasty." Lisa told him. Quinn nodded. Lisa hugged him, and kissed him. "Bring her home." She told him, then walked back to the house, where Kate, Rachel, and Adams' brother in law Jordan were going to stay and wait. Jordan wanted to go along, but the trek was for experience riders, so Adam convinced him to stay behind.

OMALLEY

She was warm, warmer then she had been since she was kidnapped. She felt like the last few weeks hadn't happened, then she felt an ache in her left forearm. She tried to lift her arm up to inspect it, but found she couldn't. She opened her eyes and realized she was in a dark green heavy duty camping sleeping bag. She wasn't in a tent, but dark blue tarp was hung over her to protect her from rain, and some of the wind. She slowly got her arms out of the sleeping bag,  
and inspected her forearm. Both of them had white bandages wrapped around them, the left one was tinged red, from her blood. She slowly sat up, and realized her entire body ached, and was stiff.

"You're awake." A voice stated. Dawn jumped, and bit back a scream. There was a boy a few years older then she was kneeling beside her. He handed her the cup that was in his hand. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He told her, grinning. She relaxed a little. "Your trip down the falls did a bit of damage." He told her.

"How did you know?" She told him, taking a small sip out of the warm cup, it was some sort of tea. It didn't taste half bad. She took three more sips, before she started coughing. The boy took the cup from her, and slowly rubbed her back. She was still cold. She pulled the sleeping bag closer to her. "How long have I been here?" She asked him.

"About two days." The boy told her. "I heard you scream for help, and when I was coming to help, I seen a man throw you over the falls, by the way I kinda buried the tarp and ropes, to make it look like you were dead, and put a makeshift cross on top of it. Two of the men came down to the falls looking around." The boy told her. She nodded, before bolting out of the sleeping bag, and going away from the camp site. She put a hand on the trunk of a tree, and threw up the small amount of tea she had been able to drink. The boy came over to her, and helped her back to the camp site. She sat beside the fire, trying to get warm. He wrapped a blanket around her. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked her, concerned.

Dawn looked at him and tried to remember. "I guess before I was kidnapped." She told him,  
surprised. She hadn't really thought about it. The first few days her stomach growled, but after awhile she ignored it, and forgot about eating. "A few weeks." She told him. "I'm Dawn Black by the way." Dawn told him.

He looked at her a moment. "Your father is Adam Black used to play pro football." He simply stated. Dawn nodded. "I'm Nathan." He told her.

"Nice to meet you." Dawn told him. She looked around at the campsite for the first time.  
Trees surrounded it, keeping it out of view from the water edge, the forest, and the sky. The tarp shelter was on the far side, with it's back facing the forest. The fire was in front of it a few feet. "How long have you been out here?" She asked him.

"Two years." Nathan told her.

She was shocked. "How come?" Dawn asked him, curiously.

"Wanted to get away from life, my parents, everything." Nathan told her shrugging, as if the reason for coming here wasn't important. Though Dawn felt as if there was some big reason why he was out here, and he just didn't want to tell her. She respected that, he did save her life after all.

"Not to say that I really want to go back, but how far is it to the waterfall?"

"Five hour hike, or about an hour canoe ride." Nathan told her.

"Can we go back there?" Dawn asked him. "My family is going to be looking for me, and that waterfall was huge, so people around here must know about it." Dawn stated.

"All this land is owned by one rancher." Nathan told her.

Dawn looked down into the fire for a moment. "Do you know the ranchers name?" She asked him hopeful.

"Something Diamonds, use to be U.S. Marshall." Nathan told her.

She looked over at him smiling. "How far to his ranch?"

Nathan looked at her. "At least two days ride on horse back, so in your condition that is at least a week, if not longer hike." Nathan told her. "Do you know him?"

"He's my mothers' sister-in-laws' brother-in-law. He's considered my Uncle." Dawn told him. "You don't have to come with me, just point me in the right direction." She told him.

Nathan shook his head. "No way am I letting an injured, half starved girl go wandering off into the woods alone." He told her. "I'll take you to the ranch, and vanish onces the ranch is in sight." Nathan told her.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Get some sleep, we'll head out tomorrow." Nathan told her.

OMALLEY

Dave helped his sister off her horse, they were at the bottom of the falls. Quinn, and Marcus were walking the river bank on either side, looking for any sign that she got out. Adam and Sara walked behind Quinn, as Dave went to the other side and helped Marcus. Marcus was knee deep in the water, so he could look at water bank. He spotted a section, that looked disturbed recently and went over and got out of the water and looked at the ground, there was foot prints,  
but they were guys boots, Dawn had been wearing her running shoes when she was taken. However, he followed the footprints into the a small clearing surrouned by trees, it seemed to be the only spot where trees didn't grow. He noticed in the middle was a mound of freshly distrubed dirt. He looked at the cross at the end of it, and realized it was a grave. He knelt down beside it, and wondered what the chances were that this wasn't Dawns' grave.

Marcus walked over to Dave and whispered something to him. Dave looked at him startled, then followed Marcus to the spot. Daves' expression was grim. "Keep them away from here." Marcus told him. "I need to make sure it's her grave." Marcus told him grimly. Dave nodded, and walked off. Marcus found a big piece of sturdy bark, and used it to dig the grave up again. What he found shocked him. He pulled the trap, and the cut rope strings out from underneath the remaining dirt, and said a silent prayer of thanks. He brought it out to the rest of them. "I found some-  
thing." Marcus told them. They all turned to look at him, and seen the tarp, and the cut rope in his hand.

"She got away?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Not only that, but she had help, unless Dawn was carrying around a pocketknife." Quinn told her, as he inspected the rope, then he wandered around looking at the ground. He looked over at them. "She didn't walk out of here though." He sadly told them.

"But she's alive though right?" Sara asked, looking at Quinn, then Marcus, then Dave. "I mean why not bury the body with the trap and rope, if she wasn't alive." Sara tried to reason,  
trying to stay calm. Adam wrapped his arms around her.

"You're right Sara. Who ever buried the rope and tarp knew what they were doing. Whoever it is did it to keep the kidnappers from following them." Marcus told her.

"Problem is it's like whoever it is covered there tracks. They vanish past the grave site." Quinn told them. "Let go up the trail a bit, and make camp." Quinn suggested, knowing that they needed to find a place to stay then anywhere near here.

OMALLEY

Dawn took the bag Nathan asked her to carry if she could, and slipped her arms through the straps, noting how bony her arms, and legs and the rest of her body must look. She pushed the thought aside and concentrated on the long hike ahead of them. Nathan had been really nice to her and she felt guilty when they had to stop so many times just so she could rest. He didn't comment, and just found a place to sit down, and waited. He was patient that was for sure. They were staying away from the falls, incase the kidnappers were around. Dawn pointed out that if her parents were looking for her and found out which waterfall it was, they'd go there. Nathan agreed and before heading out that morning he went to the falls and checked it out. He looked around, and didn't see anything that suggested that someone had been there. He quickly got back in his canoe and headed back to his camp. He handed her a bottle of water from his pack. "Small sips or you'll make yourself sick"  
He told her.

Dawn nodded. "Thanks." The sun was beginning to fade, and as they were setting up camp, Nathan told her to his surprise that they covered more ground then he thought they would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you are liking it. And if not, I'm still going to keep on writing cause well I like it. (not to be rude or anything)

Reviews are lovely. 


	5. It's Funny!

OWN NOTHING!!!! yada yada yada

Enjoy ya'll

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been hiking back to the ranch for three and a half days now, and it she was thin before the trip, she was deathly skinny now. She ate more now then before, she could finish an entire cup of tea and a chunk of bread without throwing it back up. Nathan was taking it slow, and they were still making better time then he thought they would. They were almost at the place Dawn knew to be the Bluffs. They were going to camp there for the night, and then go separate ways in the morning. She was sad for the fact. Nathan was a really good friend.

"It's funny." She said as she walked behind him up a small narrow trail. "I've been kidnapped, taken to a remote place, thrown off a waterfall, and now treking through the forest with a not so complete stranger, and the only thing I can think about is my mid-term paper." Dawn told him, laughing at herself.

"Yeah that IS funny." Nathan told her, looking back to see if she was okay. "What is the paper suppose to be on?" Nathan asked her. That was one thing he missed about leaving, was school he had gotten accepted to Yale and Stanford.

"My teacher is not religious and thinks religious people are wrong, so when ever he can he gives us an assignment to prove that god doesn't really exist, or to prove him wrong. Me being religious take the latter of the assignment. Mid-term is to prove Angels exist amoung us." Dawn told him. She smiled at him, when he looked back. "And you just proved Angels really do exist."

"So you try to prove him wrong doesn't he fail you, for going against him?" Nathan asked,  
he was curious, how someone who believed in god so much, could calmly sit in a class with a guy who hated religion. He knew she was religious every morning she would sit by herself, with her head bowed and her hands folded, her mouth moving, but no words ever reached his ears.

"Straight A's." Dawn told him, as they took a rest at the top of the steep incline they had just finished walking up. Dawn looked over the other side and could see the Bluffs from here,  
she looked behind her, the sun was just above the tree tops now.

OMALLEY

Sara, Adam, Quinn, and Marcus found enough footprints around the river edge a good half a days trek from the falls, to know someone got into a boat of canoe. The footprints matched the ones around the grave. They followed the river, looking for any signs of human life for a day, they didn't find anything until that night and came to a campsite. It had been used recently, in the last day or so. The fire was out, but under the ashes a few inches it was warm. Quinn and Marcus searched the packs hanging from the trees. Food was stored in them, a lot of food. Sara and Adam walked around by the river, they seen a wooden indian sytle canoe, hidden under a shelter made of wooden poles, with evergreen boughs leaning against it to keep the canoe hidden,  
from people canoeing past. Even the camp was hidden from river. Someone wanted not to be found.

They stayed there for a few more minutes, nothing giving them the idea Dawn had been there, but the footprints. It wasn't enough proof to set them at ease. They mounted, and started the journey back home.

OMALLEY

They made it to the bluffs. Nathan started a fire, as he watched Dawn use her pack as a pillow, and drift off to sleep. He got the fire going hot, and leaned back against one of the rocks and dozed off. He woke up a few times during the night. The last time he woke up he heard voices, and horses coming there way. He climbed the rock, and noticed that two ranch hands, were coming their way. He knew that they weren't the kidnappers, and so he quickly and quietly, packed his things and left Dawn there asleep, to be found by the two men. He stayed in the shadows of the bluffs, and watched as the two men came around the rock. They looked at each other, before the bigger of the two dismounted and walked over to Dawn. He knelt down and put two fingers to her neck.

"She's alive." He told the other one. The smaller one dismounted and quickly unsaddled his horse, taking the saddle blanket off his horse and throwing it to the other man, before quickly resaddling his horse.

The bigger man of the two wrapped the blanket around Dawn, then stood up with her in his arms. He stomped out the now almost dead fire and handed her up to the other man, who was on his horse again. "Get her back to the ranch, and I'll go find her parents." The one holding Dawn nodded and nudged his horse towards the ranch. While the other one went in the other direction.  
Nathan stepped out of the shadows and watched the man carrying Dawn get to the fence line, and go around it. Then he to disappeared into the forest going in the opposite direction, back to his home.

OMALLEY

Dawn was awaken, but constantly being shifted. She opened her eyes and a blanket was wrapped around her, and someones arms were keeping her on the horse. She looked up and seen Billy Uncle Quinns' ranch hand, she used to follow Billy around all the time when she was younger, and she was visiting for the holidays. "Hey Billy." Dawn told him, as she leaned her head back against his chest.

"Hey Kid. How are you feeling?" Billy asked, looking down at her.

"Never been better." Dawn told him, grinning.

"Never good at lying were you!" Billy told her.

"Can't help it." Dawn told him, her eyes drifting closed once more, as she seen the light on the porch turn on as she drifted to into unconscienceness. She was awaken again, by someone taking her from Billy. "Hmmmm." She murmured.

"Hey Dawn you awake?" A male's voice asked.

She blinked and looked up at her Uncle Jordan. "I am now." She told him. He smiled at her and brushed her now short hair out of the way. She turned her head and seen. Her Aunts Lisa, Kate, Mary Beth and Rachel. "Can I go back to sleep?" She asked them. She didn't wait for them to answer, instead she just fell back to sleep.

She woke a little while later and seen her Aunt Lisa checking over her forearms. She was checking the stitches. Dawn jerked her arms away. "They were taken care of." Dawn told her.

Her aunt nodded. "I seen that. I was admiring the work." She told her. "You going to fall back to sleep anytime soon?" Aunt Lisa asked her.

"Not for a bit." Dawn told her, struggling to sit up. "Where are my parents?" Dawn asked,  
her. As Aunt Mary Beth came into the room. She was holding a cup. She handed it to Dawn. Dawn looked at it and seen that it was just broth. She took a sip.

"They should be here soon." Aunt Lisa told her. "They went out looking for you."

"You knew the falls?" Dawn asked, amazed she had been right. Her aunt nodded. Dawn looked at her arms and legs. "All I am are bones and skin." She said to herself mostly.

"We'll fix that, slowly." Her aunts told her. "Soon you'll be like you were." Dawn just nodded.

XXXXXXX

thanks for reading hope ya liked 


	6. Tears

ME own nothing! The wise Dee Henderson owns it all!!!

PLEASE ENJOY, reviews are endearing and are almost as good as SUGARY GOODNESS!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn stood at the door, with a blanket wrapped around her. She was waiting for her parents. Her Aunts and Uncle have all tried to get her to come in and get some sleep, as the sun began to fall behind the trees. Dawn shook her head and stayed where she was. She waited an hour before she heard horses approaching. Dawn stood up from where she was leaning against the wall,  
and watched as five horses appeared. She watched her mother and father look at her, and dismount quickly. Her mom ran to her and she met her at the bottom of the stairs. Her mom hugged her, so tight she could barely breathe, but she didn't care. Her father came over and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Sara stroked her hair. "I'm glad you are home, and safe." Sara told her.

Dawn looked at her. "They cut my hair." Dawn told her, starting to cry for the first time since she could remember, since this all happened.

Her mom hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry sweetheart." Sara told her youngest daughter.

"Where are Luke and Kimmy?" Dawn asked, wanting to the ask the question since she got here.

"They're staying with Ellen." Sara told her.

"I want to go home." Dawn told them, wiping her eyes on a corner of the blanket.

Adam looked over at Dave. "We'll leave first thing in the morning." He told her. "Lets go inside." Adam told them, as he lead his daughter and wife to the house.

Sara sat down on the couch with Dawn beside her. Dawn stretched out of the couch, with her head on her mothers lap. Adam sat on the coffee table looking down at Dawn. "You want to talk about it?" Sara asked quietly.

"Not much to talk about." Dawn told her, as her uncle came into the room. She sat up and took a thin pile of papers off the coffee table and gave it to her uncle. They were sketches of the men who took her. He took them, looked them over and nodded sadly at her.

OMALLEY

The plane landed in O'Hare at ten. They all had gotten up early. Dawn walked down the steps after her uncle told them that it was okay to do so. Kimmy and Luke were waiting outside. Dawn ran over she and Kimmy hugged, Luke wrapped his arms around both of us. Kimmy was crying.

"Glad to see you two." Dawn told them, putting one arm around Luke, as Kimmy did the same.

Their parents and Aunts and Uncle stood behind them, with smiles on their faces as they watched the exchange. Until finally Dad broke it up. "Come on guys, Dawn has an appointment with a doctor. So lets get to the hospital." Dad told them. Dawn grumbled. Kimmy and Luke laughed, as she walked inbetween them. They both had an arm around her.

Aunt Kates' brother-in-law Tom stood at the Nurses' station waiting for them. He smiled and gave Dawn a hug before he hurried her off in a wheel chair with one of the nurses. He and the parents talked for a few minutes as Kimmy and Luke sat down on one of the couchs in the waiting room.

They were allowed in Dawns' hospital room an hour later. She was hooked up to an IV along with a heart monitor. Uncle Tom was there telling her not to pick at the IV needle in her arm. Dawn pouted slightly. "How long till I'm out of here?" She asked him.

"A couple of days kid, and hopefully about five pounds heavier." Uncle Tom teased her,  
lightly.

"Does that mean I'm allowed sugar?" Dawn asked. "Cause I could go for a chocolate milk shake." She told them as the rest of her family entered the room.

"Not quite." Uncle Tom told her. "For now it's IV's and what the nurse gives you."

Dawn grumbled. "I should have stayed lost."

"NO!" Kimmy and Luke said at the same time, the others laughed.

Dawn stretched out on the bed and soon fell asleep. Kimmy and Luke sat on either side, holding her hands, they soon fell asleep with their heads laying one their arms on the bed. Both still holding Dawns' hands.

OMALLEY

She woke up to a steady beaping sound. She wanted it to stop. She opened one eye and found the culprit for the noise. It was the heart moniter to her left. She hissed at it, as she opened her other eye and looked around the small room. Her brother and sister were both asleep, each holding on to one of her hands. She decided that she wouldn't wake them up. Her mom was wrapped up in a blanket sleeping in an overstuffed chair in the corner. She realized that her dad wasn't in the room. She found that oddly strange, she shook the thought off and looked down at her arms. An IV line ran down her right arm, and into the needle that was stuck in where her arm would bend. She noticed her wrists were newly bandaged. A nurse came in and smiled at her, as she switched bags on the pole above her head.

"Do you want a doctor?" She asked. Dawn shook her head slightly. The nurse nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Well if you need anything press the page button." She told her quietly. She took the page button and placed it near her hand that Luke was holding. She then quietly left the room.

Dawn was left to stare at the ceiling and she was tempted to wake up her brother and sister just for something to do. Her dad and Uncle Dave came into the room. Her dad smiled at her, coming over and kissing her forehead. "Evening baby." He whispered.

"Hey kid." Uncle Dave greeted her, kissing her cheek. "Brought you something." He said,  
placing a brown teddy bear at the foot of her bed.

She grinned. "Thanks." She whispered. "Do you think you could free my hands?" She asked them sheepishly.

They looked at her and then laughed quietly. Then slowly and gently removed her hands,  
from Kimmy and Luke. "Thanks." She told them, She laid her right hand down beside Kimmys' head, since she couldn't bend her arm. She then gingerly placed her left hand across her midsection. "Goodnight." She whispered to them, before falling asleep again.

She woke again with a start. Luke and Kimmy weren't in the room anymore. Light was shining through the small slit in the curtain. Her mom leaned towards the bed startled. "Honey?"  
She asked. "What's wrong?"

Dawn didn't realized she was sitting up until her wrists protested in pain at holding her up. She ignored them. "Where are Kimmy and Luke?" She asked nearly panicking. Her heart rate,  
was out of whack.

"Shhh... Dawn it's okay they'll be back in a few minutes. Dad took them home to shower and change." Mom said, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working.

"I....I want...to.....talktothem." She stated, letting her mom push her back down on the bed. She was still panicking, but she couldn't figure out why. A nurse came in and looked at her heart monitor, before pushing a button above the light switch.

Soon two other nurses and Uncle Tom was in the room. One of them was getting mom to move aside. "No." Dawn stated, panicking even more. "Let mom stay." She pleaded as one of the nurses,  
handed her uncle something. She looked at the needle and flinched away from him. "No...Please." She pleaded, but her Uncle injected it into her arm anyway.

XXXXXXX I'm posting this short chapter because I'm getting everything off this computer to make room for my new one! (its about time~!!!) 


End file.
